


Sam&Samael - made for each other

by Valdyr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Fix-It, M/M, Samifer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: Lucifer has Sam's body now, but his soul still fights his hold. He tries everything to win Sam's favor, but he just won't open up to him. So maybe he needs to open up himself to Sammy first?





	

Why was this so hard? He felt Sam's satisfaction at the deaths of the demons that had controlled him. He felt it. And he felt Sam's hope at the offer to bring those he cared for back from the dead. But his vessel just kept refusing him and fighting him. Why? He told him they were made for each other, never complete without the other. He told him that he had waited for millennia for him to be born. But Sam was not impressed.

Well, actually he was. But the more Lucifer got to him, the more he fought. Why? He tried to find out and he felt how Sam wanted him, but fought him still. And there he found his conscience telling him that he was wrong for wanting it, that it was just like with Ruby and the demon blood.

"I'm not like that, Sam! I'm an angel. And I'm... I swore I wouldn't hurt you. I meant it. Feel it! Feel me for what I am!"

"You think I'd fall for that? Your deceptions and seductions and manipulations are practically legend!"

"Legend, are they? Like Columbus, who braved the ocean and the savages, going where none had dared to go before. For that was what the people believed of him, wasn't it? For centuries he was considered a hero. Because the victor writes history. Tell me, how long did it take the people to understand that his stories of vicious cannibals were not quite fact. How long till you realized that he was not the first? Was it three of four hundred years earlier that the Vikings reached this continent and settled here for a while? How long until your people remembered that he was not the only one, but all sailors already knew the world to be round in his time? And that the true fear was that the journey around would be too long to survive without fresh water and food? Which would have held true by the way. If not for more land where none expected it."

He could feel Sam's surprise and confusion at the comparison and that meant an opening for him:

"You call me horrid because of what you were told, because of what my enemies told you. Michael's loyalists told your kind for thousands of years that I am evil. But are _they_ good? Are they nice to you? I see your memories. I see what they, this Zachariah above all, did to you and your brother. They're not the good guys. So why believe them that I am the bad guy in this?"

"You..."

"The _victor_ writes history, Sam. _Michael_ wrote the history you believe. I was encaged."

"But you created the demons! Legions of monsters!"

"I am no creator. I messed with a few humans. I wanted to show Him how flawed His beloved new creations were. Because they are His creations still, Sam. I made nothing, I only took what was there and laid its worst side bare for Him to see. And vermin multiply, that's how they are. In my time, there were just a couple dozen good examples of human depravity, human monstrosity. For they are human souls at their worst. I may have driven them to the extreme, but it was always there, the lust, rage, pride, envy and greed. It's all human. I just wanted to show Him... I just wanted him to understand. I just wanted to know why He loved you so much more than us."

And there was heartbreak in his voice as he said it. He had not intended to show the human so much of himself. He hadn't meant to show such weakness. Sam could use it to fight him. But in that moment, Sam didn't. He was too wounded himself. He, too, tried everything to get his father's approval. Until he gave up in a fit of rage and stormed out. And then he tried to get Dean to understand. As Lucifer had gone to Michael.

But he shook that thought right off again. He couldn't allow himself to think that way or his resistence would fall apart. The devil was evil, the ultimate evil.

"You are still a murderer. You killed... so many people. My friends died trying to save our entire kind..."

"The Harvelles, I see... I can bring them back, if you want?"

"They burned amid salt and iron. They can't come back. And I don't want anything from you!"

"I'm an archangel, Sammy."

"Don't call me that, Satan!"

"Only if you call me by my name, Sammy."

"Like hell."

"Come on, Sammy, I'll get them back. You just have to say my name. I just want someone to acknowledge it. Just one more time."

"What? Everyone calls you Lucifer."

"Exactly. And I've always liked that title, but not so much anymore since they have used it to deny my name."

"You name?"

"My angel name. Did you never wonder, why I should be the only angel with a Latin name? You know that the Bible was not originally Latin, right?"

"Of course, I know that. But I didn't know you had another name you are being denied. And actually, I don't care."

"Oh Sammy, you are so cute when you forget to hate me for a moment. But you should care about this one, because their attempt to deny my status as an angel, archangel even, by denying my angelic name is keeping important information from you. My name could tell you so much about me."

"If you say so."

"Aren't you curious?"

He knew Sam wanted to know, but couldn't bring himself to ask. So he answered anyway:

"My name is Samael."

"What? Liar!"

"I've never lied to you, Sammy. It is true. My father, our creator, named me Samael. It means God's poison."

"How fitting."

"It is, isn't it? Both meanings."

"Both? You just said one."

"No, Sammy, study more and you might learn about the ambiguity of the genitive. It can be objective or subjective. That which poisons God or the poison that belongs to God. You know I was his fiercest weapon, right? Not as strong as Michael perhaps, but sly. A tactician like no other. You should have seen how we dealt with the leviathans..."

And on a whim he showed Sam a memory of that time. The human's soul shuddered in their shared body as he beheld the voracious monsters that took any shape they wanted, devoured everything and ripped even angels apart with ease. The archangels had lead the war against them, Michael at the front, Gabriel the brave scout and herald, Raphael caring for their forces and Samael capturing and taking apart their enemies to learn more about them and hand his brothers new methods and spells to fight the monsters with. He was a ruthless dungeon master even then, but it was at God's order, so nobody minded.

And just that thought led Sam into a place of Lucifer's mind he was never supposed to see. The core of the devil's pain. His fear of his own big brother who sought to kill him and his desperate hope that Michael might not go through with it. That Michael might see his point and refuse their father's order. Because God had made Lucifer as he was. He had designed the devil on purpose. He had wanted all this, planned for it.

God had planned for his sons to kill each other and Lucifer couldn't understand why. And that was the point where Sam's perspective changed completely. Whenever the devil had told him that his opinion didn't matter and that he would say yes anyway, he had not said it like: You can't resist me, I'll get you anyway. What he had truly meant was: I know you hate this, so do I, but we are all just powerless little toys of God.

Even the devil didn't want the apocalypse. He had just wanted to get out of his prison. But he was so broken from his punishement that he had lost his faith in a happy ending. Sam saw it now. The devil was hopeless and sad, not angry. Not really. He had been. But the cage, the ages of isolation had worn him down. The thought of God roused frustration at not understanding why he had to suffer so and thus anger in him, but the thought of the apocalypse brought him only grief. Grief for having to kill his brother if he wanted to survive. Grief for the love they had lost. All because of God.

And by God, Sam understood that so well. He didn't want to sympathise with the devil, but he knew now that this supposed evil was just as much as slave to God's plan as they were. The shepard's dog the threat of which kept the flock together.

"Lucifer, you are on our side! I see it! Why do _you_ go through with it? Just don't. Forget about the apocalypse and help us! Lucifer? Samael, please!"

"Thank you, Sam. But there is no other way. There cannot be peace for me without the war. I do want to walk off God's chessboard. So badly. But I know Michael. He won't let me. He will never let me live in peace. And I can't just stand idle while my brother murders me."

Lucifer really believed that, Sam could feel his hurt resignation. But he was not the kind to suck it up to any daddy's boy. Even if said one got wings. He managed to make Dean see that their father was no saint. He defied the oppressing rule of fathers. And he could get Lucifer there, too. He was sure of it. So he told Lucifer to forget his dislike of mankind, because ever more humans broke with God to favor the sciences and that was in his spirit. Ever more people valued the enlightenment over blind faith so the lightbringer better gave them some credit.

Next, Sam decided, that Lucifer was to return Ellen and Jo Harvelle, since they died fighting him and then they would all band together to stop the apocalypse. There might also have been a tiny "please, Samael" at the end of his 'order'. Well, the devil was the one in control. And he pondered Sam's quasi-order. He had offered to return his friends to life before, so that would be no problem. But the thing about the enlightenment was interesting. He had been completely shut in in the cage and was still processing everything he had missed, so he was aware of the human development, but hadn't considered the implications of it, yet.

Sam was right, though. Since the dog had been in the kennel, ever more of the flock had started moving away from the shepard. Of course they found plenty more things to attribute to him which drove him to the brink of rage. So everything was his fault now? But Sam calmed him, calling the humans children who were mislead by the angels. Michael and his followers in heaven were the problem. The humans' thoughts of the devil were just a symptom and if he showed himself as he really was, then maybe they would start to understand, after a few generations.

And Lucifer acknowledged his interpretation. The humans were gullible, but the angels of heaven were the real problem. And against them, Sam and Samael were allies now.

 

* * *

 

 

She gasped and wheezed in phantom pain, but it cleared away and she sat up quickly, trying to orient herself. And what she saw... Mother and daughter spotted each other and both jumped at once to pull each other into a tight and tearful hug, whispering sweet promises and hopes. Their last memory was of hellhounds and fire. And now they were both fine. And in a nice motel room. And not alone.

"Sam?"

He was instantly pulled along into their hug. Their joy was almost immeasurable. But what had happened? How had they survived? Had they survived? Or were they dead?

"You were, actually. But now you're alive again."

"What? Sam, you didn't make a deal with a demon, did you? And where's Dean and Bobby and Castiel?"

"Okay, one: I did not. It's a bit more complicated than that. And two: I have no idea. I can't call them right now. That's complicated, too. Well, it's the same complicated."

"Sam? Is everything alright?"

"No, really not. You missed a lot... Um. We have less than a day left until the apocalypse, for one. Michael has found a vessel, our ressurected half-brother Adam. And... uh.."

"And?"

"And Lucifer has found his vessel, too. The fight is imminent."

"What? But didn't Lucifer need you to be his vessel? Or has he found a substitute, too?"

"No... He's..."

"Oh my God."

"Don't say that! Sorry for shouting, but don't speak of that one, please. Just the thought is infuriating. But yes, Lucifer has taken over my body. He's leaving the reins to me right now, though."

"How can we trust a thing you say?!"

"You don't have to. Just tell Dean something for me, okay? No saying yes to Michael. I got this. The angels rely on Lucifer's hatred to drive the apocalypse home, but it's not directed at mankind anymore. The devil is on _our_ side now. He's not the problem, Michael is. And even if we got Lucifer back into the cage, it would only be a matter of time until Michael found a way to break him out again and restart God's plan. Michael is the problem. He is the one we need to get rid off, not Lucifer. Tell Dean that, would you? He can't let Michael in now that our original plan has failed. I can't sacrifice him, but Michael has to be stopped. Just tell him, okay? And don't get yourself killed."

With that his eyes flashed red and he disappeared with a flutter of feathery wings. They were still in shock, but they definitely had to talk to Dean now. Understandably, he was shocked to hear of them and they were doused in holy water and cut with silver first of all. Castiel was also concerned that Lucifer might have revived them so he could follow them to Dean's hiding place. But Dean did not actually matter anymore. The vessels were taken and the duel was set.

And if they wanted to stop it, because Dean did not believe a single word from a Sam possessed by Lucifer, they had to know where it was supposed to take place. But Chuck told them that. And thus, they all sped to the cemetery as fast as they could.

 

The archangels were already there. And Sam was filled with pain and hate at Michael's words. Lucifer had offered him a way out, asked - rather pleaded - for him to see that it was all their father's design and they could still leave it. He asked for peace, but Michael just told him that he was a monster and he had to kill him.

Sam and Samael were truly one from that moment forth. Body, soul and grace in perfect alignment. They were of one mind. And that was more than Michael had, whose own vessel's soul had simply given up on fighting him, but was far from one with him. And as one they could win. Michael asked his brother if he was ready and Lucifer pulled out his blade. The blade that he had gotten from Gabriel. Both angel and human felt a pang of pain at the memory.

'I know I hurt him. But watching Michael and me fight to the death would have hurt him far more. I thought it the least evil at the time. I'm so sorry, Sam. I wish we could have found to each other earlier.'

Sam agreed, but none of this would have happened at all if God had just dropped by at any point of the long journey since Lucifer's liberation. And still Michael did exactly as he was bid. A wanton slave for God. Beyond reason. Beyond saving.

He prepared to exact his plan, when suddenly there was music and Dean drove onto the cemetery. Idiot! But then there was a gruff "Hey, assbutt!" and Michael went up in flames. Sam had not even registered what was happening, yet. But Lucifer was mad with rage. No-one hurt his family but him. So he exploded the offender. To the shock of Dean and Bobby. And Sam.

And that gave a shouting match. Dean and Bobby exchanged timid looks when suddenly the devil groaned and wheezed, shaking his head like a madman with both hands at his temples. He and Sam were so closely connected now that their drastically different minds about Cas ripped at them painfully. They had to find an agreement, because this was just torture. For both. And they both did not want to hurt each other.

But their internal debate was inaudible for the other humans, who were just confused and worried until suddenly the devil shouted out "Fiiine!" and raised a hand to where Castiel used to stand. They could almost feel the power streaming through the air as he slowly turned his hand and all the particles of Castiel whirred back together.

That was unexpected. But Castiel, after briefly looking at himself in disbelief, went right to facing Lucifer:"Thank you, but why give away so much of your energy just before such an important duel?"

"Don't thank _me_. And Sam is right, strength was never the factor that would lead me to victory. Now mind your place and keep the humans at a distance. We only have one chance to end this without casualities."

Castiel nodded in acceptance while Dean sputtered at the unbelievable allegiance that had just formed in front of his eyes, but Bobby held him back and whispered that Sam might have found a way to get the devil on their side after all and he should stop underestimating him.

Then Michael reappeared and instantly went for Castiel for revenge, but Lucifer stepped between them.

"He is a fallen angel, Michael. And that makes him mine. You can punish his offense, when you have defeated me. ...If you can."

"I take it you're ready then."

"...Just one last thing."

And with that Lucifer turned away and pushed his blade into the ground, before facing Michael once more and halfway holding his hands up.

"Once we start, there is no going back. Can we...? Just one last time, brother?"

Michael's face went through at least five different emotions first, but then he did as Lucifer had and both walked to meet in the middle for one last hug. It was too sad even to be funny how Lucifer, the younger brother, in Sam's much bigger body almost enclosed Michael in Adam. Wrapping his arms around the slight youth's hips completely, he could even reach his own body again around the younger vessel. But those were just their human bodies. Michael's wings were far greater and enclosed Lucifer's.

The better part of their audience didn't see that, though. Yet they did think to see a tiny flicker for a moment, behind Michael's back. But their attention was on the now parting brothers. Both walked back to their blades to pick them up and fight. Or so the audience thought.

But even though Lucifer gripped his blade, he didn't pull at it. Instead he sat on his haunches and silently mouthed at Castiel to hold on tight. And Michael... He made to grip his blade, but halted and looked back to Lucifer in confusion, starting:

"Aren't those the-"

But then he saw the devil's smile just a moment before Samael began to shout the ancient chant over to him. And they all saw the paralyzing shock in his widening eyes and then the panic overcoming it. During the hug, Lucifer had pulled forth the rings of the horsemen and tossed them over towards his brother's blade. Michael made to run, but the ground cracked under him, making him stumble. He raised his wings to fly away, but before he could leave the ground, it fell away underneath him. And Michael fell with it.

He screamed in fear and beat his wings, but it was all in vain. Michael was pulled down into Lucifer's cage. And with a bright flash of white, it closed above him. Michael was gone. Instantly Lucifer pulled out his blade and stacked it in his jacket as he strode over and took the rings apart again, stuffing each one in a different pocket before the humans or anyone else got the idea to do the same to him.

But by then, Castiel had calmed again from keeping everyone where they should be and was asking a rather uncomfortable question:

"It is over, but what? Is the apocalypse aborted because you didn't kill him? Or does it still count as a victory meaning that hell has won the war?"

The humans shuddred at the thought and Lucifer could feel Sam panic in him, fearing that he had been fooled again. This time into causing evil to win the war for the world. But he did not get the chance to answer. From where they had been watching in heaven, Raphael and at least a dozen more angels flew down and landed right next to them.

However, Lucifer had no patience to deal with them and discuss the best interpretation of the events, so he hurled his blade at Raphael, hitting him in the shoulder and taking them all by surprise. He rushed after his blade and caught Raphael's arm where he swung at him. Then he twisted the blade in him, making the weaker angel drop his own blade. That he caught. Then he pulled out his own and held both to Raphael's throat.

"I won, Raphael. I cast the Archangel of Heaven down to Hell. He is my prisoner of war now and getting the punishment he deserves for what he did to me. And you know what that means... I won, so Earth belongs to meee!!! Kneel now, brother, while you walk upon _my_ ground."

And beholding his fury and his hold on the only two weapons that could kill him now that Michael's was in the cage that had opened right next to it and since his own had been destroyed by Michael when he fell, Raphael knelt down. And all his followers with him. What could he do? He was powerless and Lucifer had won the duel.

But it was a fearsome sight to behold the devil with all these other angels kneeling before him. The sight of the apocalypse? It seemed like the devil had fooled them all to win and hell would rise now, but the simple truth was that the devil had never lied.

"The Earth is mine... And I don't like you on it. Raphael, you and all other angels of heaven are banished from it. Do not return without my express permission, or I _will_ kill you. Now go."

The angels were obviously surprised, but clearly glad to be allowed to leave intact and with heaven remaining theirs. They had been sure that the devil would try to take it. But he was the victor now, so it was his call. So they flew off into safety, while the humans stared at the devil.

"Excuse me now, I need to put some things into safe storage and remind a few hundred demons creeping around on my ground that they are died humans' souls and thus no longer have a place among the living."

And with that he disappeared. The humans were left flabbergasted, but Castiel nodded in acknowledgement, instantly taking the archangel's unspoken order to watch over them to heart. He suggested for them to return to Bobby's for the wait and when Dean just asked him in shock how he could take the devil winning in a stride like that, he simply answered that heaven's reign on earth was over and he trusted its new ruling couple, Sam and Samael, because in the eyes of the angels, they were the kings of the earth now. And none would dare to try breaking the reign of the mighiest archangel in his true vessel.

Dean was not sure how to take the 'couple' thing, but for lack of anything better to do he followed Castiel, whose new faith wrapped them all in a warm blanket of security. And indeed, whatever should have happened to fulfill the apocalypse didn't happen. Just some day, Sam returned, stating that his other half had taken the back seat now and would only come forth again if they needed him.

That wasn't quite true, but it remained the impression of the others. They never saw a single demon again, but whenever a spirit, werewolf, vampire or other monster got too close to killing them, Sam's eyes shone red and the devil ripped their enemies to pieces before fading once more in Sam's subconsciousness.

The monsters were not too bad, though. Without a civil war in heaven, which cowered before the devil now, no-one ever found purgatory, where the leviathans remained. The monsters dared not bring their mother onto Lucifer's kingdom, either. And when Abbaddon came through time, the devil was swift to return the knight to her state of non-existence. Without rousing Cain. He was not touching that can of worms with a stick. And he didn't need the First Blade anyway. He had archangel blades. And what demon could ever survive a weapon capable of killing an archangel?

Hunting with the devil was really a lot easier, but he was absent enough for them to keep their road spirit. At least Dean hardly saw him. Sam saw his other half every night in his dreams. When his body slept, the two minds inside went wild. After all, they were made for each other.

An angel and his true vessel, Samael had told Sam on the first night, were the closest that reality ever got to soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever Samifer for me. Was it okay for you?


End file.
